Gomawo Hyung
by Dew'yellow
Summary: Sesuatu yang kita anggap benar belum tentu merupakan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Karena setiap kepala memiliki persepsinya masing-masing. Apakah Donghae akhirnya mau mendengarkan apa yang dirasakan Leeteuk hyungnya? Atau memegang teguh pemikirannya? Hanya cerita sederhana tentang persaudaraan mereka. TeukHae/ Brothership/ Oneshoot.


**Title : Gomawo Hyung**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Cast : Leeteuk, Donghae, Siwon**

* * *

**[Gomawo Hyung]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hembusan angin musim gugur yang dingin tak membuat seseorang beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Daun-daun kuning kecoklatan sesekali terbang diterpa hembusan angin. Seseorang di sana masih tenggelam dalam dunianya. Memandang sekelilingnya dengan tatapan kosong. Suara seseorang mengintrupsinya untuk keluar dari lamunannya. "Hae, hyung mohon jangan seperti ini terus. Hyung sedih melihatmu seperti ini." Aku menatap adikku yang sangat aku sayangi. Wajahnya sungguh pucat dan bibirnya membiru. Bagaimana tidak, dia sudah duduk di taman ini selama 2 jam di musim gugur yang dingin seperti ini tanpa mengenakan jaket. Wajahnya yang tampan dan imut terlihat kusut. Dia hanya menatapku sekilas dan kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Ayo pulang!" Aku segera menariknya untuk pulang dan tidak menghiraukan penolakannya.

"Hentikan semua ini hyung. Jangan selalu memasang topeng di depanku!" Donghae menghentakkan tangannya melepas pegangan tanganku.

"Apa maksudmu hae?" Aku tidak mengerti dengan kata-katanya. Dia tersenyum, senyum yang sulit aku artikan.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau tak perlu berpura-pura menyayangiku lagi. Sekarang ayah dan ibu sudah pergi. Kau bisa mengusirku kapan saja!" Ucapnya dan berlalu pergi dari hadapanku menuju kamarnya. Aku menghela nafas berat memikirkan semua kata-katanya. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di atas sofa dan memijit kepalaku yang terasa pusing memikirkan hal ini. Hatiku sungguh sakit mendengar perkataan seseorang yang sudah aku anggap adik kandungku sendiri. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya walaupun dia bukan adik kandungku, walaupun orang tua kita berbeda. Aku juga sedih dengan kepergian ayah dan ibu dalam kecelakaan itu, kecelakaan pesawat saat orang tua kami pulang dari Jepang setelah bertemu kliennya.

**oOo**

"Kau sudah bangun hae? Makanlah sarapanmu sebelum pergi ke sekolah. Hyung ada kuliah pagi hari ini dan mungkin akan pulang larut. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu mintalah pada Siwon atau kau bisa menelepon hyung. Hyung berangkat dulu hae!" Leeteuk bergegas untuk menuju kampusnya setelah mengusap lembut kepala adiknya. Donghae tak merespon perkataan hyungnya dan hanya menatap punggung Leeteuk dengan tatapan sendu. Donghae bergegas menghabiskan sarapannya dan berangkat ke sekolah.

"Paman, kau tidak perlu menjemputku nanti. Aku ada tugas kelompok." Donghae berpesan pada Siwon setelah keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam ya? Hyungmu bisa khawatir nanti." Donghae mengangguk mengerti dan berlalu menuju kelas X-4. Siwon yang hendak mengemudikan mobilnya, tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya dan bergerak mengambil sebuah buku kecil yang terjatuh di sebelah kopling mobil. "Ah.. tuan donghae meninggalkan bukunya." Siwon menyimpan buku itu dan segera kembali ke rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**7.35 p.m**.

"Aku pulang." Ucapku saat masuk ke rumah. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke kamar adikku. 'Kenapa gelap, apa hae sudah tidur ya?' pikirku saat melihat kamar donghae yang gelap. Perlahan aku masuk ke kamar donghae dengan hati-hati, takut membangunkannya jika dia sudah tidur. 'eh.. kemana anak itu? Apa dia belum pulang jam segini?' aku segera mencari Siwon untuk menanyakan keberadaan Donghae saat aku tak menjumpainya di kamarnya.

"Paman.. apa hae belum pulang?" tanyaku dengan raut khawatir yang tak bisa kusembunyikan.

"Aah tuan Leeteuk sudah pulang, tuan Donghae bilang dia mengerjakan tugas kelompok setelah pulang sekolah. Bukunya sampai tertinggal tadi." Kulihat paman Siwon memegang sebuah buku kecil hendak memberikannya padaku.

"Buku apa ini?" tanyaku lebih kepada diriku sendiri ketika menerima buku yang menyerupai diary ini. Paman siwon pamit untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya kembali. Aku mendudukkan diriku di sofa ruang tamu dan membaca isi buku yang membuatku penasaran ini.

**_Stop ! Hentikan semua omong kosong kalian di hadapanku. Aku tahu kalian hanya merasa kasihan padaku dengan kematian kedua orang tua ku. Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan semua ucapan manis kalian saat melayat di pemakaman ayah dan ibu. Aku tahu persis kalian tertawa di belakang keluargaku. Haah.. aku bosan._**

'Benar ini diary.' Pikirku setelah membaca halaman pertama buku ini. Rasa penasaran membuatku membalik lembar demi lembar buku ini.

_**Mengapa seolah aku dipermainkan oleh takdir? Hatiku benar-benar sakit mendapati kenyataan kalau aku bukanlah anak kandung kedua orang tua yang kuanggap adalah orang tua kandungku. Lalu apa itu? Semua aset perusahaan akan menjadi milik keluarga ini jika mereka membesarkan dan memperlakukanku dengan baik sampai berusia 14 tahun? Ini yang menyebabkan sikap orang tuaku berubah dingin kepadaku selama 1 tahun terakhir? Haha.. jadi selama ini mereka tidak tulus? Aaargh.. aku tak peduli! Tapi.. bagaimana dengan leeteuk hyung? Apa dia juga mengetahui ini semua? Bahwa aku bukan adik kandungnya? Sepertinya aku tak sanggup jika harus mendapati kenyataan kalau hyungku tidak tulus menyayangiku. Dan apa leeteuk hyung akan meninggalkanku dan membuangku juga setelah mengetahui ini semua? Aku lebih memilih hilang ingatan jika seperti itu. Aku menyayangimu hyung...**_

Hey.. aku memang mengetahui hal ini beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi asal kau tahu hae, aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Kenapa kau tak membicarakan apa yang kau rasakan padaku, hyung mu hah?! Kau memang bodoh, bodoh! Aku tak bisa membendung air mata yang mulai membasahi pipiku. Aku berniat menghentikan acara membacaku saat sederet tulisan menarikku untuk membacanya kembali.

_**Aku sendirian.. bahkan orang tua kandungku meninggalkanku. Aku takut.. aku sungguh takut. Aku tak berhak tinggal di sini. Besok... mungkin aku harus keluar dari rumah ini. Aah.. air mata sialan ini keluar lagi!**_

Mataku melebar membaca tulisan itu. 'Besok?' aku menyadari sesuatu dan bergegas keluar rumah mencari adikku. "Ini sudah jam 10.00 p.m. kemana Donghae pergi?" Aku terus mencoba menghubungi ponselnya. Namun nihil, ponselnya tidak aktif. Aku berlari terus mencari adikku hingga mataku menangkap sosok orang yang sangat aku kenali, dia Donghae.

"Donghae!" Aku berteriak memanggilnya namun sepertinya dia tidak mendengarnya. Donghae terus berjalan tak tentu arah dan melamun. Dia tak menyadari ada orang yang meneriakinya untuk menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri. Hingga sebuah suara yang dikenalinya memperingatkannya untuk menjauh.

"Hae, menjauh dari sana!" Teriak Leeteuk. Donghae yang masih belum mengerti ucapan Leeteuk, mendongak ke atas setelah mendengar bunyi yang mengganggu di atasnya. Matanya membelalak lebar mengetahui sebuah papan reklame besi hampir jatuh menimpanya.

"Donghae!" Aku berlari secepat mungkin menghampiri Donghae dan menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, melindunginya. Namun naas, papan reklame itu sedikit menghantam punggungku. Rasanya sungguh sakit sekali. Perlahan pandanganku mulai kabur, yang aku ingat hanyalah suara Donghae yang berteriak memanggilku dan menopang tubuhku yang ambruk.

**oOo**

**.**

**.**

Mataku bergerak perlahan menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke pupil mataku. Aku melihat donghae ada di sampingku menggenggam tanganku erat dan menangis. "Hae..." aku berusaha memanggilnya yang menunduk.

"Hyung.. kau sudah sadar? Tunggu sebentar aku panggilkan dokter." Serunya berdiri dari duduknya. Aku segera menggenggam tangannya, mencegahnya pergi.

"Tidak usah hae, hyung sudah tak apa. Kau jangan pergi hae.. hyung mohon."

"Hiks.. maafkan aku hyung, kau terluka karena aku." Donghae mulai menangis menyesal.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan salahmu. Aku justru tak akan memaafkan diriku kalau kau yang terluka karena aku tak bisa menolongmu. Hyung menyayangimu hae, jangan memandang segala sesuatunya dari sudut pandangmu saja. Walaupun kau bukan adik kandungku, tapi bagiku kau adalah adik kandungku. Jangan pergi hae, hyun-"

"Cukup hyung. Aku tahu, maafkan aku. Maaf.." Donghae memeluk erat Leeteuk menumpahkan segala penyesalannya dan kerinduannya. Aku bisa merasakan air mata donghae membasahi pundakku. Aku senang Donghaeku sudah kembali seperti dulu. Aku mengacak rambutnya sayang.

'Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi adikku hae.'

**END**

**Kau tahu terkadang semua itu tak seperti apa yang ada di pikiran kita. Aku menyayangi hyungku dan sekarang aku tahu kalau hyungku juga menyayangiku. Selama ini aku sudah berpikiran sempit, tapi aku bersyukur karena aku memiliki hyung yang telah meyadarkanku. 'Jangan menghakimi segalanya dengan persepsi kita karena kita bukanlah Tuhan yang tahu segalanya.'**

"Gomawo hyung..."

* * *

**ehehe.. saya bener2 kangen ama Teuk. Tapi masih lama baliknya :'( baru juga memasuki bulan ke 6 heu~**

**adakah disini istri-istrinya teuk? kkeke... eits.. TeukHae pny saya xD *becanda**

**review yo?**


End file.
